Walk Away and I Stumble
by EmmaBoleyn12-01-94
Summary: PhilSam, Phil and Sam argue over his methods, he ends up strorming out of Sun Hill. Now he's been kidnapped by Zain, Sam's blaming herself. What will she do when she thinks shes never going to see Phil again. And how will Kristen help find him.
1. You Only have yourself to Blame

**You Only have yourself to Blame**

**You need to read this spoiler to understand the fic. It's my interoperation of the episode 13****th**** September-TAKEN.**

**Spoiler from here-535: Thursday, September 13 2007 at 20:00 GMT on ITV1 - TAKEN**

When DS Phil Hunter (Scott Maslen) wakes up with Monica Dreyfuss (Eglantine Rembauville) after a night of passion, he is immediately suspicious when he hears a noise coming from downstairs. As he makes his way out of the bedroom, he is knocked out by a blow to the back of the head. When he comes to, he finds himself tied to a chair with Monica gagged and bound by his side. The masked kidnapper tells Phil and Monica that Louis Dreyfuss (Michael Brandon) has an outstanding debt and threatens to kill Monica if he isn't paid by the end of the day.

Phil is forced into a car by the kidnapper's right hand man, Sergei (Branko Tomovic) and driven to the casino owned by Louis. Sergei urges Phil to use his authority as a police officer in order to empty the contents of the safe. While Phil talks to the manager, Sergei puts the money into a bag and Phil discreetly hands the manager a note telling him to hit the alarm button. The manager responds quickly and amid the confusion, Phil grabs the bag full of money and runs out into the street, hearing police sirens all around him.

Back at the casino, DI Samantha Nixon (Lisa Maxwell) is shocked by the series of events. She soon receives a call from Phil informing her of the threat to Monica's life and tells her that he wants to hand the money to the kidnapper himself. Samantha reluctantly agrees and makes her way to the Dreyfuss' home where she informs Louis that Monica has been kidnapped. When Louis works out that Phil stayed the night with Monica, his concern soon turns to fury. Elsewhere Phil is picked up by Sergei and driven to a warehouse where he is forced to convince the kidnapper not to kill him… -to here.

Phil swaggered into CID (looking like god's bloody gift.) Sam couldn't believe how close to losing Phil she had been today, but then another part of her was niggling away at the feeling-he had disobeyed her orders. I never let people take advantage and I'm not about to start with Phil.

"DS Hunter, my office" he gave me one of his trademark Phil Hunter smiles, making my knees go weak I grab onto the desk for support. "NOW." He strides into leaving the door open behind him. Sam composed herself before starting "You have no idea, do you"

"Sam, this sounds remarkably like that conversation we had in March."

"I told you if I ever heard that you were being paid privately by Dreyfus this would be the last investigation you ever carried out" Sam said this with unnecessary volume-unsurprisingly she had managed to catch the attention of the whole of CID.

"After everything you have the fucking nerve to Sack me" he pushed the door open and stormed to the other side of CID and turned to face her, she felt her cheeks burn as she realised-they were having a domestic, in front of everyone. "After Weaver, Hugh, Stuart, the miscarriage and Romania your puilling rank"

"how dare you speak to me like that" Sam screamed at the top of her voice shedding a tear as memories better to be forgotten started to resurface.

"Don't try sympathy Sam, you're a heartless bitch, you care more about yourself then anyone-even Abi"

"Don't bring Abi into this"

"Why'd you do it Sam-make yourself fill big, give yourself a bit of authority." He said the last bit with a slight sneer, he pushed the door open and running down the stairs, to everyone's surprise Sam ran after him, she followed him into the car park, he got into his car and pulled away, the window was down, she shouted after him-

"It was because I love you" she screamed as the car screeched into the distance and then collapsed onto the floor-a sobbing heap. Jo bent down next to her and pulled her up, she pulled her into her arms; Sam still sobbing hysterically.

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore_

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

**So vot do you think? Plz review luv Emma x.**

**(Song-I hate myself for losing you, by Kelly Clarkson)**


	2. Can you hear Me

**Can you Hear Me**

"stupid cow" Phil muttered to himself as he sped along the M25, "damn it" he saw his petrol gage was on dangerously low, he pulled into a garage to top up. He went in and paid but as he walked out he noticed a women in trouble, she seemed to be being harassed by a taller man. He pushed the man aside and crouched closer to the women-It was Monica. "Monica, are you ok"

"Phil, don't it a trap"

"what do you mean" he said puzzled, he felt a hand in the small of his back and he was pushed into the back of a van. He fell to his knee's and looked up to see Zain, a flood of relief immersed him, "Zain"

"Shut it Hunter"

"but, Zain" he said pleadingly.

"I said Shut it"

"come on Zain, I'm your mate"

"I said shut it"

"but, Zain, come on" he looked into Zain's eyes and saw the danger that burned from within.

"shut it" his tone was low and dangerous, he pulled a gun from his pocket and pressed it against Phil's temple "or do I have to make you"

"Zain, come I know your not like this"

"there's a lot of things you don't know about me" he said in the same dangerously low tone.

"look, Honey dying it wasn't your fault"

"That's another thing-you don't know about"

"what do you mean"

"Kristen didn't kill Honey" his eyes narrowed and seemed to glow red "I did" Phil drew in a breath; Sam and him had always had this sort of feeling that Kristen didn't kill Honey, but they couldn't explain it. He thought of Sam-he had seen her cry out after him, but he'd never stop to hear what she'd said. What had she said. I shouldn't have flown off at her-it wasn't her fault. She was doing it to help, wasn't she?

The van jerked and he was thrown out of the car, Zain pulled him into a large manor house in the middle of the country side. Zain tied his hands and gagged his mouth. He pushed Phil down the starirs into a cellar, there were rungs on the wll. He pull Phils hands roughly to these and tied them tightly. Still not speaking. He turned and left the room. The light left the room and it became dark. Phil could feel his blood dripping down his arms. A tear escaped his eye. He felt his eyelid drop, he could fight it no more.

_Hear me  
Hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

**So? Plz review luv Emma x.**

**(song-Hear Me, by Kelly Clarkson)**


	3. Beautiful Disaster

**Beautiful Disaster**

"Phil, its Sam, I just want to say that I'm sorry about last night and everything. I just want to talk to you-can you meet me in the soft interview room in say half an hour or call me when you get this message, Luv u Sam" Damn it, why isn't he answering Sam thought to herself. There was a knock at the door and the DCI came in.

"Sam" he asked concerned.

"Yeah"

"have you heard from Phil"

"I left a message on hid voicemail and he hasn't answered, I hid my number so he wouldn't know its me. I don't know why he's not answering. Last night I went round to his house and he wasn't there neither was his car." She paused. "I think something's happened. He got caught up with Dreyfus, these people are career criminals. Something must be wrong"

"well that's what I was going to tell you, Uniform from Swanley Police have found his car, but"

"but, no Phil"

"right" he looked grave "theres some CCTV which you can view if you want"

"mmm" Sam said trying not to let Jack see the tears that were rapidly falling down her face. Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Its not your fault you know"

"yeah, but if I hadn't of flew off at him. None of this would have happened."

"Sam, either you would have done that or I would of have. Its just he took advantage of you-he wouldn't have said that to me."

"suppose"

"Come on, you want to see that tape don't you" She followed Jack into CID briefing. He pressed play and Phil running out of a garage appeared on the screen. He ran over to a women "Monica" Sam muttered to herself "she could see the back of someone pushing him into the van.

"Can we get a better sound on this"

"Are you sure you want to hear it, Sam" she nodded.

"**Monica, Are you ok"**

"**don't Phil it's a trap"**

"**What do you mean"** Sam then watched in horror as Phil was bundled into the back of a unmarked white van-no reg, they had practically no hope in hell finding him now.

Jack looked at Sam, her shoulders fell and her eyes were glazed. She went to the loo's. She put the seat down and sat. Sat and thought. I need him back. I must have him back.

That evening Sam was sat at home with a half full bottle of wine watching a crap "entertainment show." After about twenty minutes of mind-numbing chatter she switched it off. She thought of Phil, if he dies its her fault.

_**He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right**_

He's been there for her, the whole time, like he said-through Weaver, Hugh, Abi's Abduction, Stuart, the miscarriage and Romania. He stood by me, always there. He told me he loved me and I ran away. I didn't know what he wanted-whether I was the one. I didn't want to risk my heart being broke, But whats life without a couple of risks. He said that to me after Romania-like Romania was Risk free. We nearly died, he told me he loved me and I pushed him away.

_**  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
**_

People say he will cheat on me, but I never gave him that chance. He changed. He changed for me. He changed me. He changed me for the better. I could open up to him, feel safe; Surely I should've stayed with him, given him a chance-through the good and the bad. For better or worse.

_**  
He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight**_

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  


He didn't care when it was or why-as long as I was there, as long as I needed him, he was there. Why do I always follow my head? Follow your heart to your dreams and your head to success.

_**  
I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long**_

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

I can't live without him, I need him and I need him to know that.

**Plz review, luv Emma x**


	4. Trail of Blood

**Trail of Blood**

"OK, PC's Keane, Armstrong, Green, Stamp, Fletcher, Noble and Sgt's Smith and Wright are going to be stopping the traffic-nobody is going to drive down this road without getting stopped and questioned. Look, I know this is going to cause major disruptions but we have to find Phil" she looked at her feet before continuing "ok, off you go"

**M25, seven mile tail backs-seriously pissed off drivers**

Emma flashed her warrant card at a large 4x4 and tapped on the window, "PC Keane, Sun Hill, We are currently investigating the abduction of DS Phil Hunter" she unfolded a picture for what felt like the millionth time today "have you seen this man in the past twenty-four hours"

"so, this is what all the bloody traffics for-a coppers gone missing. Should've guessed. Never see the police unless there giving speeding tickets"

"I speak on behalf of the Metropolitan Police in expressing my deepest regret at the delays this may have caused you, however" she decided to play on his sympathy vote-she'd all ready had to have three people arrested for assault, that bruise was swelling up nicely on the side of her face and she was not keen to have a repeat performance "Do you have children, Mr…"

"Stevens. And yes I do-not that that's your business"

"Phil has two children-Alfie and Maddie" he nodded grumpily "And I assume that if you were to go missing your children would want everything done to find you-reunite you with them, Am I correct" he muttered a sort of yes "so I repeat-have you seen Mr Hunter"

"no-can I go now"

"Thank you for your time Mr Stevens" she said as he drove off in the distance. "bloody Muppet" Emma muttered to herself.

Sam flipped open her phone "DI Nixon, Sun Hill CID"

"Lorna Heart, CSE, We've found blood on the floor which has been reported as Zain Nadirs"

"Zain, ok, we're get back to you thanks" she finished quickly, before forcefully kicking the wall "shit" she thought as felt a throbbing pain in her foot. Her phone rang again "DI Nixon,"

"This is Doctor State, St Hugh's we've brought in Kristen Shaw-attempted Suicide from Longmarsh and she's asking to see you, she's says its important"

"ok, I'll be there in ten" Sam said wearily.

**Plz review-its short because the next chapters really important-sorry to everyone who love's Zain but I had to have a corrupt cop Phil knew so, he came to mind. Luv Emma x**


	5. Truth

**Chapter 5-Truth **

Sam remembered the case pictures of Kristen, so strong-unbreakable, but here she was dishevelled and broken. Sam felt a bang of sadness for her-but then remembering Honey she tried to let the pity escape but it couldn't. Her instincts knew something was wrong.

"Kristen" Sam asked concernedly.

"Mmm" Kristen answered turning to face her.

"you, you wanted to see me" Kristen nodded. Sam sat down on the edge of her bed and took hold of her hand. She held it in hers. Kristen's eyes burned and began to prickle. "come on" Sam added encouragingly "is this about Zain" again she nodded. "what is it-you can tell me" Sam felt odd-this was as though she were talking to Abi or something not a convicted murderer.

"he, he, made me" she finished in between sniffs.

"made you do what" Sam asked Kristen eyes glazed and she suddenly seemed to go into another world-

"he said I had to, he killed her, said I had to confess, say it was me, say it was me or he'd kill me, I didn't touch her-I wanted to keep her safe, it was him, I took out the gun so she would go-I didn't think it even had bullets it. It was just to get her to move, then I was going to drive him and me to the police station, but he snatched it-took it to literally, he killed her, he said I killed her, I was the one who kept her safe, that's why they didn't kill her, he hit me, said I wasn't good enough, I didn't kill her, he made me have it, he killed her, he made me do it, he killed her, he raped me, killed her, said I was a killer already, I didn't, he said I killed him, he said she was dead when she left the station, he killed her, said he'd kill me, kill her, rape me, kill her, kill me, kill my baby, take her, take me, I didn't kill her, he did, he said I did, I said I did, he twisted my words, he murdered her" Kristen finished and started shaking, the heart monitor started beeping excessively. "he said he'd hide at my house, in the country, take me there, take her body there, kill me there" Kristen screamed as nurses rushed around her wheeling her into intensive care as fell backwards .

Sam watched as she was rushed away, she felt a tear run down her face-she was innocent, he's a murderer-and he's got my Phil

**Plz review luv Emma x**


	6. Close enough to touch

**Close enough to touch**

Sam sat down with yet another luke warm cup of murky brown liquid (which was meant to be coffee) and sighed. Phil had been missing for just five days although it could've been fifty. Her and Sam could've had it all, they could've been so happy, Yet here she was sat alone in her office with not a clue in hell were Phil was. They'd looked at Kristen's property portfolio and searched her vague "house in the country" description. It hadn't helped to say the least.

Neil stood outside there joint office and stared at Sam, the whole of CID, the whole station could see that Sam was destroying herself. She had closed herself off. Nobody could get close to her, she just sat in her office drinking coffee, shouting at anyone who disturbed her (before breaking down into tears and telling whoever it was to go away.)

"how is she" Jack asked, already knowing his answer.

"still hasn't said anything"

"are we any further finding Phil"

"No, we searched the fifth house today, were not going to be able to keep getting warrants-Kristen's been sectioned so her evidence doesn't count"

Sam's office phone rang and for once she answered it "DI Nixon"

"Sam….its me"

"Phil" Sam whispered hardly daring to believe herself.

"ne….or…to…mad…d…ouse" the phone line crackled and went dead. Neil and Jack went in the office Sam looked at them-

"it was him" she said "the line went dead" her head swayed and she collapsed onto the desk in front off her.

**Sorry I haven't updated anything for ages (I've had loads on) anyway plz review, Luv Emma x**


	7. Do or Die

**Do or Die**

"You, Up" a man with a heavy foreign accent said in a commanding tone. Phil blinked wearily in the sudden bright light. He felt someone's body against his back-Monica. Phil tried to stand, but his leg collapsed under him. The Man unfolded a picture printed onto A4 paper. Phil saw it was a picture of him and Sam taken on the London Eye just after Christmas. "Her" he pointed at the picture of Sam "or her" he inclined his head towards Monica. Phil looked into Sams green eyes, he felt Monica's quickened breath on his neck. It had to be him. His capture seemed to gather his thoughts "or all three of you, You will not die for them, You will not die for either of them" he said menacingly. Phil bit his lip, the choice for him at least was obvious.

"I save Sam"

"good, good" the man said menacingly "so you kill Monica" Phil gulped. No way.

"No way"

"So you kill Sammie babes"

"I'm not killing anyone"

"pathetic" he tutted "I'll kill her then"

It happened faster than Phil thought possible. He didn't see the light drain from her eyes, he didn't see that last flicker of life. All he felt was her breath cut short on the back of his neck.

Cautiously he looked round, he saw her frozen eyes look up at him. That's when he knew. She was dead.

**Plz review, Luv Emma x**


	8. Decoding

**Decoding**

"ne….or…to…mad…d…ouse" Sam repeated to the room at large for the umpteenth time. "ne…or…to…mad…d…ouse"

"Next…door to" Grace said allowed. Jack turned and filled in the gaps. "Guv, does it mean next door to mad house"

Jack seemed to consider this for a second, "but, where"

**Back to our Hostage in the Country**

"Hunter, up" Phil looked at Zain as he chucked Monicas body into the back of van "we're moving-the police are on the prowl"

"where are we going"

"London, you prat"

"Londons a big place" Zain swung his gun menacingly.

"Look where you are" Phil looked down at his blood stained hands and his ripped shirt "and look where I am" he stared at Zain in his freshly pressed Armani suit holding a gun-a true stereotypical gangster.

"where abouts in London"

"You were always my sergeant-perhaps we should start playing rank"

"what your going to start calling me serge?" Phil added with a hint of sarcasm.

"no, your going to call me sir"

"or what" surprised at how low Zain would sink.

"Sammie babes get it" he said shooting a whole through the picture of Sams head.

**Thanks for reading, please review, Luv Emma x**


	9. Disturbance at the Docks

**Disturbance at the Docks**

"Disturbance at the Docks, any units deal"

"sierra oscar from 361 show us dealing"

Sally accelerated the car forward and turned the sirens on.

"Sally, Sally stop" Emma screamed as Sally tried to cut across the level crossing. Sally looked up as she saw the barrier closing at the other side. She pushed her foot down harder and the car lurched forward (the barrier scraping the top of the car as they did this.) Emma looked at Sally who simply replied-

"its called overall operation effectiveness" Emma smirked.

As they drew closer to the wharf they saw five transit vans and three cars pulled outside Bonham Wharf.

"shall I do a car check" Sally nodded "sierra oscar from 361 can I have a car check, Black Range Rover, index number, Hotel Member five seven, whiskey alpha bravo" her radio buzzed into life two seconds later (much to her surprise.)

"sierra oscar to 361 car belongs to a Hugo Godechini, previous for drug dealing, human trafficking, ABH, possession of a firearm, and is suspected of involvement in the sex trade"

"361 to all units armed and uniformed back up required to Bonham Wharf" Sally raised an eye to Emma "well its better to be safe than sorry"

"you should call it through to CID"

"yeah" Emma flipped her phone opened and found Sam in her contacts "Ma'am, its Emma we've been called to a disturbance at the docks, theres loads of cars outside and we've done a car check, Hugo Godechini"

"I've heard of him, he's very dangerous, have you called for back up"

"yeah we've asked for uniformed and armed back-up" she pasued "shall we wait for them to arrive before going in"

"yes, I'll be there in about five minutes. Don't do anything until I'm there ok"

"yes guv" Sam hung up from the other end "Sam said not to do anything until back ups here"

"no offence Em, but your going to look really thick If this turns out to be nothing"

**short, I know, but I intend to update later today, plz review, luv Emma**


	10. Just taking a Look

**Just taking a Look**

"it wouldn't hurt to go and, you know take a look" Sally asked slightly restless,

"mmm" Emma said reluctantly.

"oh, come on Em" Emma sighed giving in to Sally's moaning.

Emma zipped up her stab vest up further. Sally was running at a fast pace but Emma continued to walk at a somewhat reluctant pace. She turned her head to a window and saw a mans face-he had seen her, he rushed back into the warehouse, Sally was nowhere to be seen.

"686 from 361" nothing, again she tried "686 from 361" nothing "Sally its Emma, come on they've seen us get back to the car now" she shouted the last bit, afraid for Sally. Sally would have replied.

Two gunshots rang out, a series of cars pulled away.


	11. Found but Lost

**Found but Lost**

"Go, Go, Go" Sam shouted into her personal radio. SO19 stormed the building.

"Sam" a hoarse voice cried out in barely more than a whisper but it was enough, Sam heard it-

"In here" she said the excitement in her voice tinged with a slight nervous anxiety.

The door was burst open and Sam ran at Phil. He was tied to a pole and seemed to have been there for not very long, his shirt was stained with (thank god) dried blood.

"Sam, Sam" he said into her as he felt her hair tickle his neck and the smell of her shampoo (how he had longed to once again smell the sweet aroma which was reminiscent of only her) "Sam, I was so worried I heard gun shots" Sam looked at him disbelieving. Then something clicked

"where are Emma and Sally" she paused "where are the criminals, where is everyone"

"what Sally and Emma, I haven't seen them"

"they were here"

"Sam they can't have been I would have seen them"

"Hugo Godechini" she murmured to herself Phil looked up as he had not heard what she had said "Hugo Godechini previous for human trafficking, the sex trade" Phil saw many images of Romania flash before him and he knew Sam had seen them to "Emma, Sally, can you answer this" Sam asked urgently into her radio though already knowing that there would be no reply "DI Nixon to 361" she waited expectantly-no answer "DI Nixon to 686" no reply. She flipped her phone open "yeah PC's Keane and Armstrong we think they've been kidnapped"

After a lengthy conversation trying to convince the super that they were in fact missing she collapsed into Phil's arms and Phil saw a tear drip down her face, they then heard someone crash into the room absolutely hysterical Sam looked up "Emma" she half shouted slightly annoyed with herself at how cross it came out.

"Sam,. Its Sally they've taken her" Sam went over to Emma and put her arm around her she felt something wet on her hand she pulled it back and saw that it was wet with blood

"Em, you've been shot"

"I don't care they've taken Sally and I tried to chase after them but they started shooting" she said between tears "I know who they are they traffic, Sally's going to be sold" she whimpered "we're going to have to find her"

"we will"

"you said that to Joanna that you'll buy her out and she ended up dead"

"Sally's not going to dye" although Phil said this with confidence he knew the chances of finding her were near non existence.

**Next chapter probs going to be last (but there might be a sequel to find out what happened to Sally, but maybe not) the stories about huxon so the next chapters mainly about Sam and Phil. Plz review Luv Emma x **


	12. Together, Forever

**Together, forever**

_**Ok, last chapter! Sorry its taken about three weeks to update (I got stuck-I just didn't no what to write and so decided to write nothing until I had some inspiration.) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, even though this is the last chapter plz R&R, Luv Emma x.**_

A light shone brightly in the darkness causing Sally's eyes to sting.

"In here" a mans voice shouted and more lights flashed in her face. Someone's arms flung tightly around her-

"Sal" Emma exclaimed loudly hugging Sally again.

"Em, Em, your hurting me"

"sorry" Emma drew back and looked at her top, "sal your bleeding" she said.

"Em, your faffing"

"okay, I'll like to say well done to everyone on the case" Heaton said looking extremely pleased with himself, Sam sniggered "and I think DI Nixon has something to say" Sam looked up and blushed, Heaton was about to say something when Sam decided to cut in-

"Well I just want to say thanks to everyone, especially Emma and Sally" she was about to finish when Phil cut in.

"And I have something to say as well" Sam looked at him in a slightly quizzical way (admittedly slightly sceptical and what he was about to say) "um, well, um"

**You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know  
**

"well Sam I well really like you and.."

"ohh, Phil Hunter nervous over a girl, never before seen the day" Inspetor Gold added very much to the amusement of the rest of the relief.

"So um you no I wanted to ask you if, if" Sam by this time had gone (if possible) even redder than Phil "would you"

"spit it out"

"Okay" Phil got down on to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket "Samantha Nixon, will you marry me" as he finished he closed his eyes adamant that the answer would be no.

"Phil" Sam reached down to him and hugged him, tears sprouting from her eyes, "I thought you'd never ask"

"is that a yes"

"yes" a smile now etched on her face, he pulled her up and spun her round. She leant in and kissed him, for the first time in over a year, they were together.

**  
Together, forever no mater how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more**

Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know that you can always count on meNo matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
And that you can believe

**Finished! The songs Together, Forever by Pokemon, Again, plz review, Luv Emma x**


End file.
